1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid collection systems and the like and, more particularly, to a modularly expandable funneling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicle engines are a true engineering marvel. Their long-run run time between major maintenance is in stark contrast to engines of even a few decades ago which required constant adjustment and maintenance to keep them operational. While tuneups and major repair of modern engines are jobs best left to professionals, maintaining proper lubrication oil levels can be monitored and maintained by the owners themselves as it is not a labor intensive procedure. Such a procedure usually utilizes four to five quart size containers of oil that are poured into the engine. While the vast majority of the oil leaves the bottle or can, a good percentage remains behind, clinging to the sides of the container. Not only is this wasteful, it is an environmental issue as these containers end up in landfills, where their contents will drain out over time and leach into surrounding soil. While do-it-yourselfers suffer from this aggravation, it becomes a major problem for those commercial establishments who deal with dozens of containers in a single day. These same problems exist not only for other fluids used in a motor vehicle, but for any liquid that is sold in a small-sized container.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,155, issued in the name of Leonardo C. Cacho, describes an oil collecting and draining device
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,473, issued in the name of Doug Mickelson, describes an oil changing system that utilizes one oil pump.
The following patents describe a method of draining oil from a vehicle:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,244, issued in the name of Marion W. Mason;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,841, issued in the name of Marion W. Mason.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,870, issued in the name of Ovie L. Randolph, describes a method and apparatus for draining used oil from a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,271, issued in the name of Charles Brittain and Gilbert B. Ross, describes an oil and oil filter collection and recycling apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,404, issued in the name of Rodney L. Blair and Phillip G. Chauvet, describes an improved oil drainage and disposal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,837, issued in the name of Gary H. Dietzen, describes an apparatus for changing and recycling vehicle fluids.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which allows containers of viscous liquids to allow their contents to drain out over time before disposal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved liquid collection systems.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved liquid collection system formed of a modularly expandable funneling system.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an oil and liquid manifold drain system is provided as an apparatus that allows plastic oil containers to be drained completely before disposal. The invention consists of multiple ports that hold oil cans or bottles in an upside down condition for a long period of time, envisioned to be hours. The number of ports could vary from one to several dozen, but it is envisioned that multiples of five would be common to hold all of the cans or bottles from an oil change on an automobile engine. The ports would be connected to a common manifold that would drain by gravity, back to a common container where the contents could be reused, recycled or disposed of properly. The invention could be self standing or supported from the wall. While specifically designed for motor oil, the invention could also be used for other liquids that are commonly sold in small size plastic containers and a percentage of the liquid remains clinging to the inside of the can or bottle after pouring.
The use of the present invention provides users to reclaim oil or liquid that is customarily discarded, in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective but safe and environmentally conscious as well.
An advantage of the present invention is that it reclaims oil and other liquids that usually cling to the side of containers after pouring.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it holds bottle or can in an upside position utilizes gravity and time to completely drain oil or liquid.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the universal funnel-shaped design holds just about any type of container.
Still another advantage of the present invention is a modular design, allowing for an adaptable number of ports.